How To Keep A Secret
by BlowUpKarzahini
Summary: A strange girl moves into Berk just after the raid. Who is she, and what is she hiding? First fanfic, NO FLAMES!


**How To Keep A Secret**

**Chapter 1**

** "Welcome to dragon training.", Gobber rumble. Instead of waltsing into the middle of the area like the rest of my class, I stood in the doorway taking it all in. The open roof was covered in a spider web of chains. Large bolted doors lined the far wall of the circular arena. I shifted the backpack on my shoulders and turned my attention to my classmates. They were a rough bunch, like most Vikings. The leader seemed to be a large, boystrious, teen named Snotlout. When I first laid eyes on him I knew there would be teasing, and he didn't disapiont me. The first thing he said to me was,"What happened to your hair, Freak?", gesturing at my short hair. "What happened to your face, Ugly?",I had shot back a second later. I turned at the sound of the twins, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut. They were okay I guess, but they were so obnoxious. Tuffnut kept saying he was the best of the best, while Ruffnut, on the other hand, protested strongly, saying he couldn't handle a bucket. Astrid was the most skilled of the bunch. She was a pretty girl I guess, and handeled herself in a confident, haughty, manor. An then there was Fishlegs. His timid nature didn't match his huge, muscular body. He had a endless knowlege of dragons. In the two days I'd been in Berk, he always had The Dragon Manual under one arm. I know, a real geek. As I walked into the center of the arena, Tuffnut brought up scars. "I hope I get some serious burns" He said pumping a fist. " I'd like some mauling on my shoulder, or lower back." Ruffnut put in. "Yep.", Astrid agreed."It's only fun if you get a scar out of it."Yeah, no kidding ,right?", someone said behind me. I turned and saw the chiefs son, Hiccup."Pain, love it.",He said sarcasticly. He's small, and scrawny, and was obviously having trouble holding his axe. His face was a strange mix of red hair, green eyes, and pale skin. From what I've heard of him, he wasn't exactly lucky. Far from it. "Oh, great."Tuffnut said,"Who let him in?". I rolled my eyes, and fiddled with my sword. "Before we start,",Gobber anounced,"Hiccup, I'd like ya to meet Talin." I gave a small wave."She and her Dad just moved in from Elba" Uhh, Hi." he said softly, looking uncomfterble. I didn't mind. My apperance was a bit unsettleing. My skin is a dark carmel color, with a collection of small scars on my left cheek. My dark brown hair with blond streaks clashed hard with my bright green eyes. I was wearing my usual outfit, dark blue tunic, brown boots and leggings. My backpack poked about three inches above my shoulders. Another thing, I'm always wearing my backpack. I've never been seen by anyone outside my Mom and Dad, without it on. You could call it my security blanket, I guess."The recruit who does best", Gobber anounced,"Will have the honor of killing his first dragon." Snotlout stepped up sneering at Hiccup." Hiccup already killed a Night Fury so does that disqualify him, or...?". The group burst out laughing. "Uhgh.",I moaned as we lined up. "Behind these doors," The large Viking anounced. "Are just a few of the many spieces you will learn how to fight." He gestured to a door. " The Deadly Nadder." "Speed 8, Armor 16.", Fishlegs wispered excitedly. "The Hideous Zippleback" " Plus 11 Stealth, times 2" "The Monstrious Nightmare." " Firepower 15" "Shhh!", I hissed at Fishlegs. "The Terrible Terror." "Attack 8, venom 12." "WOULD YOU STOP THAT!", The old Viking shouted at Fishlegs. 'Thank you!', I thought. "And the Gronkle." He continued placing a hand on the door handle. My eyes locked on the hand, and I drew my sword. Snotlout saw it ,too. "Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?", He asked, genuinely frightened. Gobber grinned, and I backed away from the door. "I belive in learning on the job.", He unbarred the door. We scatterd to avoid the huge, brown Gronkle. I saw a shield on the ground, scooped it up, and slid it onto my arm. "Today is about survival.", Gobber bellowed. "If you get blasted your dead. Quick whats the first thing you need". "A shield!", I shouted, but someone was already sceaming. "A doctor?", Hiccup yelled. "Plus 5 speed?", Fishlegs pleaded. "A sheild!", Astrid exclaimed. "Shields! Go!", cried Gobber, pointing at the shields scattered around the edge of the arena. Ruffnut ,and Tuffnut imedeatly started bickering over a shield. A blast from the Gronkle knocks them both to the floor. "Tuffnut, Ruffnut. Your out!", Gobber called. "All dragons have a limited number of shots! How much does a Gronkle have!". "Six.", I muttered. "Five?", asked Snotlout. "No, Six!" Fishlegs cried. "Correct, Six!" He lowered his shield, and got blasted by the Gronkle. "Fishlegs, out!" I ignored them, and concentrated at the task at hand: Dodging. The next thirty seconds was a blur of motion until it was just Hiccup, Astrid, and Me. Astrid was standing in front of Hiccup, and when she dodged another fireball it hit Hiccups shield, knocking it out of his hand. He raced after it, while the Gronkle followed. When Hiccup noticed the dragon he changed course, straight twords a wall! "Oh Gods", I whispered, and raced after them, slipping my shield into my hand. The Gronkle had Hiccup against a wall and was about to take a chunk out of his face when I slid between them, shoving my shield into its mouth! While**** the beast tried to dislodge the shield, I grabbed Hiccups hand and pulled him to his feet. "Run!", I yelled at him, as I pulled him twords the oppisite side of the arena. By this time, Gobber had thrust his hook-hand (he had lost the original to a dragon) into the cornor of it's mouth and thrown it into the cage. Hiccup caught up with me panting. "Thanks!", he breathed. "Don't mention it." "Talin!", Gobber bellowed, slaping me on the shoulder. "A spectacular save! Genious, pure genious!". He walked to the front of the class. "Now listen, all of you.", he thundered omiously."Dragons allways, always, go for the kill. Class dismissed!". I fell into step besides Hiccup. "First day?", I asked. "It's everyones first day" he said. I cocked my head. "Really? Even that Astrid-girl? She's pretty good." "Even, Astrid.", he said with a dreamy edge to his vioce. "You like her.",I stated. "What..I..NO!", he stamered. I gave him a skeptical look. "Okay, I do.", He admitted, then he looked at me and shook his head. "Why am I telling you this? I just met you!". Out of habit I cocked my head again. "Your lonely?", I asked. "No..I just..". "A simple yes or no will suffice." "I..I don't know!", He said sounding frustrated. "Oh." I should go. "Well,",I said sticking out my hand,"It's been nice meeting you.". He looked at my hand, slightly taken aback, before shaking. "See ya.",I called back as I walked away. I smiled. 'What a nice kid.', I thought. **


End file.
